


A Letter to Zevran

by JadeLavellan (Jadestone)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 20:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadestone/pseuds/JadeLavellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Jade make me sad" + suggestion of "Zevran/Mahariel."</p>
<p>~10 minute attempt at 4am to uphold my claim to be a Despair Demon. Prompted & inspired by the fine folks in the Chatzy group from the BSN Solas discussion thread.</p>
<p>Gender/class of Mahariel left intentionally ambiguous so you can imagine your own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter to Zevran

  _[Resting on the letter is a simple wooden ring.]_

 

My love,

            By the time you read this letter, I will be gone. It is for the best. I knew your business in Kirkwall and Antiva would take you some weeks to resolve. And I could never bring myself to leave when you were near.

            But I fear I must. You know I have nightmares; we both have ever since we killed the Archdemon. But the ones I have been having these past few months are growing worse.

            Simply put: it is the Calling. I can deny it no longer, to myself or to you. We suspected those of us who survived the Blight would hear it sooner than usual. Every night the dreams grow and I become more of a danger to those I love. To you. I can’t risk hurting you, and I know you will attempt to pursue me. I beg you not to try even as I know it is useless. But you failed to kill me once, and I’ve learned all your tricks since—you will not find me.

            This is a Dalish promise ring. One of the last tokens I have from my life before the Wardens. I know this is not how they are typically given, but really, it has always been yours. With it I promise that I will love you until my dying breath, and I promise that you will be able to go on without me.

            I’m sorry. It breaks my heart to do this, but the fate I go to now is not one I would wish upon anyone, and I know you would only follow me if given a shred of a chance. It is my duty as a Grey Warden to battle the Darkspawn of the Deep Roads until my death, a futile fight I will not allow you to come to as well. There is no need for both of us to suffer this way. We always knew I would die. I cannot bear for you to share my fate.            

            For you, I would storm the Black City itself

            For you, I will break my own heart, so you can live on.

            

            Forgive me.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! Short & sad minific. 
> 
> If you want to challenge me to make you sad again, leave me a comment or message with a pairing or situation and I'll see what I can do with it in under 30 min or so. I haven't played all the Origins or LI's so it might be harder but I'll still give it a shot when I have time.


End file.
